Many liquid applicators, for example paint applicators, include a spray gun with a trigger. Triggers on paint applicators are often pressure actuated, for example, a user's hand or fingers can apply force to a trigger and, as a result of the applied force, paint, or another exemplary liquid, flows from an outlet of the liquid applicator. However, when a user releases pressure on the trigger, the outgoing flow ceases. For at least some paint applicators, the applied pressure corresponds to a volumetric flow rate of liquid exiting the applicator.
A liquid dispensing system may be used by an operator in order to deliver a solution, for example, from a storage area to an application area and then applied to a surface. Liquid dispensing systems often include an applicator to apply the delivered solution to a surface. In using a paint applicator, for example, an operator may apply pressure to a trigger in order to actuate a pressurized flow of paint through the applicator. However, the position of the user's hand on the applicator, over a painting operation, may create tension, or irritation for the user during a paint application process.